Colourblind
or - Move left/right or - Jump |preq/seq= |development= |credits='Art' Giuseppe Longo Programming Aaron Steed Music Dave Cowen |special= |music='Introduction' Game Game (activated totem) Cutscenes |avatarsFromGame= |avatarsInGame= }} Colour Blind is a puzzle platforming game released on June 5th 2013. The player plays as a right eye who has to rescue his girlfriend, a left eye from the pirate cloud. A beta version of the game was launched on Friday May 3, 2013 . This page was put up on Nitrome.com for beta testers to test, and a public offer for people to test the game was made on IndieVault.Forum topic page: http://www.indievault.it/forum/showthread.php?tid=9141&pid=165311#pid165311 Colour Blind was made Nitrome Touchy compatible on August 16th 2013, for both Android and iPhone. ---- Controls Flash or - Move left/right or - Jump Nitrome Touchy D-pad - Move Button - Jump Gameplay Colour Blind is a puzzle platforming game where the player has to reach the end of each level. Placed throughout the levels of the game are totems with coloured paint on them. When the right eye comes in contact with a totem, he will gain the colour of paint which that totem has. More than one colour can be active at a time, and the colours currently activated can be seen according to the colour change on the right eye's pupil. All coloured objects and enemies become ghostly again once a waterfall is passed through. Totems are an integral part of the game, as they are required to activate various objects that help the right eye reach the end of each level. When objects and enemies of certain colour are not active, they become invisible outlines that the right eye can pass through. Scattered throughout levels are coins. Like the stars of the Hot Air series, coins not only increase the player's score, but also allow access to a bonus level once all coins have been obtained. Unlike the Hot Air series, however, dying within a level of Colour Blind allows players to keep all their previously obtained coins. Plot The right eye is walking with his girlfriend on what seems to be a grassy hill. Suddenly, the pirate cloud comes and snatches his girlfriend away. The right eye becomes saddened, and colour is lost from the environment. He goes on a quest to rescue his girlfriend, journeying through Vitreous Woods, Iris City and the Pirate Factory. Levels Colour Blind contains twenty-one levels - nineteen regular levels, one boss level, and one bonus level unlocked by collecting all in-game coins. Before the first level, the introduction is played, which tells the story of how the left eye got captured by the pirate cloud. There are also two cutscenes between levels. The first cutscene is the transition from the Vitreous Woods to Iris City, seen between levels six and seven. The second cutscene is the transition from Iris City to the Pirate Factory, seen between levels thirteen and fourteen. Introduction Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Cutscene 1 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Cutscene 2 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Ending Awesume Glasses Accessible from the level select screen and from the ending is a button to get "Awesume Glasses" (Awesume being a pun on the word "Awesome"). This button, when clicked, takes the player to a shop where they can get Awesume Glasses. To get Awesume Glasses, the player has to collect all the 290 coins in the game. Going there prior to collection of all coins causes the shop keeper to exclaim "But you don't have enough for Awesume Glasses!". |} Enemies *Pink crawling clouds - Clouds that crawl on the ground. Some of them can be activated by obtaining pink brush/palette. *Blue flying clouds - General clouds that fly in the air. Some of them can be activated by obtaining blue brush/palette. *Purple spiky clouds - Clouds that move around platforms. Some of these can be activated by obtaining purple brush/palette. *Rain clouds - Clouds that expel a waterfall. Interactive objects *Coins - Collectable; affected by collected colours and necessary for entire game completion. *Switches - Affects the movement of certain platforms. *Totems - Gives the player new colours. Beta :Main article: Colour Blind (beta) A page on Nitrome.com was opened up for the demo of Colour Blind - this demo available since 23:32 UTC on Saturday May 4th 2013. The demo was launched on the previous day - Friday May 3rd 2013. Despite this demo being up since Friday, an offer by Aaron Steed for people to test the game did not go out. It went out by Giuseppe Longo, instead, on IndieVaultForum topic page: http://www.indievault.it/forum/showthread.php?tid=9141&pid=165311#pid165311. This demo page had links to three of the game's cutscenes - the intro, the cutscene that plays when going to Iris City, and the cutscene that plays when going to the Pirate Factory. Environmental changes Depending on where the player is (Vitrious Woods, Iris City, or Pirate Factory), picking up a certain colour will add colour to the background. Vitrious Woods Red-Trees leafs and squares turns into a red. Blue-Clouds will turn into a blue. Iris City *'Green' - Touching green will turn the moon in the background green. *'Blue' - Touching blue will turn the clouds in the background blue. *'Yellow' - Touching yellow will illuminate the windows of the buildings in the background yellow. Pirate Factory *'Green' - Touching green will illuminate the windows in the buildings as well as turn the moon green. *'Blue' - Touching blue will turn the clouds in the background blue. Glitches Timer glitch The timer continues counting down, even though the player has finished the level. Awesume glasses glitch Press Level Reset button at Pause menu at Awesume glasses stage to occur this glitch. Nitrome has fixed this glitch. Announcements April 19th 2013 Nitrome revealed the game's preview image and spoke a bit about the game's plot. File:Colourblind-preview.png|Preview image Nitrome Touchy version Colour Blind was made Nitrome Touchy compatible on August 16 2013. Trivia *Colour Blind is the first Nitrome game since Test Subject Complete to feature cutscenes outside endings. *The pink colour is only used on level eighteen and twenty. *The first two worlds (Vitreous Woods and Iris City) are named after characteristics of eyes. *When the right eye passes a totem for the first time in a level, the music's instrumentation changes. *Colour Blind is the only Nitrome game to have ambience in place with menu music. * References *Nitrome blog post: Colour Blind Preview posted 19 April 2013 something that will make sense after the nitrome accounts are out. It is a little confusing. }} Category:Colour Blind Category:Games Category:Puzzle games Category:Main games Category:Platform games Category:2013 games Category:Programming by Aaron Steed Category:Games with music by Dave Cowen Category:Art by Giuseppe Longo